Power Rangers: Dinomaster
Power Rangers: Dinomaster is the fourth season after Power Rangers: Vehicle Squad created by Samueljoo. This is the dinosaur motif. Synopsis After Globber's demise, the peaceful world was safe and sound. Meanwhile, the time of dinosaurs are escaped from extinction. The three new civilians named Taros, Mikey and Lily saw the time portal then crashed into the surface. The three dinosaur eggs was ready to hatch, but order to tame them. Rangers Allies *Dr. Kuto *Cameraman Jake *Flora Wade *Bird of Life *The Five Legend Kings *The Dino Mystic *Draghost Clone (Taros' pet after Dr. Cyclobos fails his Draghost cloning and name it Saur) *Chameleonster (ally of Vehicle Squad and he now new mentor of Vehicle Squad because Globber's demise) Vehicle Squad Villains *Master Lizardman (sacrificed after the previous Evil Lizard Master was drained) *Chamelin (killed by Red Dinomaster) *Dr. Cyclobos/Lizardrabos (a new leader after Lizardman's death, kills Taros, but final death by Dino Bio-Zords and sacrificing their lives) *Berdyora/Berdyosaurus (destroyed by Red Dinomaster when he was mutated dino form) *Lizardians *The Previous Evil Lizard Master (previously destroyed by The Five Legend Kings) *Kaiser Hades (revived after Galvatis reformed back to his first form, but beaten by team-up Dinomasters and Vehicle Squad and destroyed by Dinomaster Ultrazord, Nitro Ultrazord, Micro Ultrazord and SuperFleet Megazord) Minions #Scarabi (destroyed by three Dinomasters) #Liongun (beaten by Dinomasters and destroyed by Dinosaur Megazord) #Amperak (beaten by Dinomasters and destroyed by Dinosaur Megazord) #Brozbell (beaten by a fourth Dinomaster member named Jack and destroyed by Dinosaur Megazord) #Konguzou (beaten by Red Dinomaster with Ankylo Drill Binder and destroyed by new Ankylosaur Megazord) #Octoink (beaten by Dinomasters and destroyed by Dinosaur then Ankylosaur Megazord) #Phanphan (beaten by Green Dinomaster with Tricera Hornbuster and destroyed by new Tricerasaur Megazord) #Salamader (heavily beaten by Jack's new and starter Spino Zord and destroyed by Ankylo Tricerasaur Megazord) #Selffish (beaten by the fifth Dinomaster member named Sora and destroyed by Ankylosaur Megazord) #Clayopsis (beaten by Dinomasters' Super Dino Sword and destroyed by new second Megazord called Prehistoricity Megazord) #Spiritua (beaten by Dinomasters and destroyed by Dinosaur and Prehistoricity Megazord) #Slingerug (beaten by a newborn Raptor Bio-Zord and destroyed by new Raptosaur Megazord and Prehistoricity Megazord) #Evilulu (beaten by Dinomasters and destroyed by new Tupuxusaur Megazord and Prehistoricity Megazord) #Doorway of Despair (destroyed by newest powered form Valkysaur Megazord) #Roboroid (beaten by Dinomasters and destroyed by Ankylosaur and Prehistoricity Megazord then Valkysaur Megazord) #Spidhog (a fully sentient after his former form was mindless beast, defeated by Dinomasters and destroyed by Dinosaur Megazord and Prehistoricity Megazord) #Kujak (almost beaten by Dinomasters, but the underground makes Kujak trapped) #Jawskar (beaten by Dinomasters and destroyed by Valkysaur Megazord) #Pollinat (beaten by Dinomasters and destroyed by Valkysaur Megazord) #Hydramoth (vaporized by Dino Bio-Zords and sacrificed themselves their Dinomaster powers) #Chupacaca (beaten by an restored Dinomasters and destroyed by a revived Dino Bio-Zords) #Pickolo (exploded by a deadly heatwave, recontructed by himself into more instrument monster and destroyed by new Sabersaur Megazord) #Kingaroo (trapped the hole by the deadly hurricane) #Dino Clone (mutated into giant monster and destroyed by Valkysaur Megazord) #Ubojack (destroyed by the mysterious black Ranger, somehow called Black Dinomaster) #Monsutak (beaten by sixth Ranger and destroyed by three Black Bio-Zords then Knightsaur Megazord) #Zisoa (defeated by Dinomasters and sixth Ranger, but destroyed by Knightsaur Megazord) #H2.O (beaten by sixth Ranger revealed name was Loki, a original Dinomaster who kicked out by the Five Legend Kings for such reckless and selfish behavior then taking away his Dino Powers as punishment, he enlarged himself and destroyed by Valkysaur Megazord and joined Knightsaur Megazord) #Trucko (beaten by Dinomasters and fully restored sixth Ranger and destroyed by Valkysaur Megazord and Knightsaur Megazord) #Batmire (defeated by Dinomasters, but absorbed the Lizardians then turned into monstrous form and destroyed by Dinosaur Megazord, Prehistoricity Megazord and Knightsaur Megazord) #Trainlock (beaten by Dinomasters and destroyed by new formation called DinoKnight Megazord) #Battlirus (destroyed by Dinomasters, but Berdyora used Battlirus' keylock to make a mutated dino form) #Battlirus' keylock (used by Berdyora as mutated dino form, destroyed by Red Dinomaster but reversed into highly genetic dino form) #General Cogger (beaten by Dinomasters and destroyed by Dinoknight Megazord) #Shaker Nut (beaten by Dinomasters and destroyed by Dinoknight Megazord) #Skyon (beaten by Blue Dinomaster and destroyed by Dinoknight Megazord) #Commander Grant (beaten by a legendary Dinomaster named Izzy and destroyed by a new Bio-Zord called Mammoth Bio-Zord then Mammoth Megazord) #Draghost (beaten by the united Dinomasters and destroyed by four Megazords) #Mutant Draghost (a powerful and perfect monster, but destroyed by the final combination Dinomaster Ultrazord) #Hairyguh (beaten by Cyan Dinomaster and destroyed by Dinoknight then Dinomaster Ultrazord) #Hade's Minion (destroyed by Dinomasters and Vehicle Squad Rangers) #Razerhog (destroyed by fully powered Dinomasters and Vehicle Squad Rangers) #Chamelin's Minion (beaten by Dinomasters and destroyed by Dinosaur Megazord) #Zapling (destroyed by Dinoknight Megazord) Arsenal Morphing Device *Tamer Morpher Weapons *Dino Saber/Blaster Mode *Capture Link *Dinomaster Sword **Super Dino Sword ***Mega Blaster ****Tyranno Sword ****Stego Shield ****Pterano Dagger ****Spino Blade ****Anomalo Bow ****Mammoth Crusher *Timeline Watch (that can used to go back in past time dinosaur world) Auxiliary Weapons *Ankylo Drill Binder *Tricera Hornbuster *Raptor Sniper *Tupuxu Winger *Tigerfang Saber Zords These are not mechanical, but the dinosaurs who lives on time travel called Bio-Zords. The Bio-Zords was in Egg Form that will hatch to a young Zords. The auxiliary Bio-Zords was called Weapon Bio-Zords, it can used with armament and head forming into stronger form. The wild dinosaur Zords which is called Wild Bio-Zords caused no tamer only would tamed by any Dinomasters. Dino Bio-Zords *Dinomaster Ultrazord **Dinoknight Megazord ***Valkysaur Megazord ****Dinosaur Megazord *****Tyranno Bio-Zord *****Stego Bio-Zord *****Pterano Bio-Zord ****Prehistoricity Megazord *****Spino Bio-Zord *****Anomalo Bio-Zord ****Knightsaur Megazord *****Black Tyranno Bio-Zord *****Coatlus Bio-Zord *****Chasmo Bio-Zord ****Mammoth Megazord *****Mammoth Bio-Zord Weapon Bio-Zords *Ankylosaur Megazord **Ankylo Bio-Zord *Tricerasaur Megazord **Tricera Bio-Zord *Raptosaur Megazord **Raptor Bio-Zord *Tupuxusaur Megazord **Tupuxua Bio-Zord *Sabersaur Megazord **Sabertooth Bio-Zord Vehicle Squad's Zords *SuperFleet Megazord **Red Copperzord **Yellow Roverzord **Blue Marinezord **Green Trainzord **Pink Motorzord *Micro Ultrazord *Nitro Ultrazord Evil Zords *Cycloboszord (copyed of his and dinosaur DNA, burst into pieces by Dinomaster Ultrazord) Episodes #Enter the Dinomasters #Roar the Dinosaurs #Justice in the Patrol #The Spino Rescue #The Ankylozord #The Longg Story #The Three-Horned Dino #The Legendary Spino #The Fifth and the Gold Zord #Prehistoric Revival #Fatal Ghost of the Dinosaurs #The Speed Racer and the Dino Egg #Selection of Your Dino (Lily explains the Wild Bio-Zords is white/gray Dino Bio-Zords and tame the Zords, but choose one of his Dino Selection) #Zord-N-DNA Power #Robots Attack Dinosaurs #The Evil Master Return (The prophecy was Lizardman's predecessor who destroyed by the Five Legend Kings) #The Lost Underground #Prehistoric Prolugue Time (A original Dinomaster controls the Bio-Zords used the power of Timeline Watch to go back in past time) #Dinosaur Pollination #The Dino Sacrificed (Part One) #Restores The Time (Part Two) #Saving the Sabertooth (this featuring the dangerous weather was caused the Bio-Zords that block their combination form) #The Deadly Hurricane #Dinosaurs Are In 1679 #The Sixth Long Time Ranger #The Sixth Attacks Dinomasters #Sixth Never Forgiven #The Sixth's Origin Revealed #The Special Dino Power Shared #Trust Me #Species of the Prehistoric #The Greater Escape #Dinosaurs vs Mutated Berdyora #What is The Master #Nuts with Trees #Disaster For Waiting #The Age of Ice #Zords Are United (Part One) #The Eternal Miracle (Part Two) #The Arc and Beauty #The Vehicle Squad Returned (Part One) #The Darkness Reawakened (Part Two) #Chamelin Strike #The Project of Secret Bio (Dr. Cyclobus built the evil Zord and powered to Bio-Zord copyed form) #The Evil Power Awakens #The Chamelin's Last Meet #The Master, Meet of Doom #The Endless Death (Taros dies after Lizardrabos killed him) #Final Episode: The Dinomasters Life (Taros was revived and Bio-Zords traveled the prehistoric world to revives the every dinosaurs in whole time then Tyranno Bio-Zord used his power to turn one energy into dinosaur egg surprisely) See Also Category:Series Category:Power Rangers: Dinomaster